Rich's and Nina's Secret
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: Sequel to "Rich and Nina". Rich's and Nina's somewhat rocky beginnings of a relationship as they fight to overcome awkward situations and telling the other Movers about their new new-found love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Rich's and Nina's Secret: Continuation to Nina and Rich

**Please read Nina and Rich before you read this or else you'll be confused**

*The following contains slight spoilers for the movie "Must Love Dogs". If you haven't seen it, I'll save you about two hours by informing you that the movie isn't worth it and to watch something else instead.*

"That was a great movie. I'm glad that you took me to see it."

"No problem, Nina." Rich smiled at the Hawaiian beauty as they walked out of the local movie theater. Nina looked to him.

"Oh no! You had an awful time!" Nina gasped, in complete horror. "I'm a bad date!" She sobbed.

"What, no! I mean... the movie was really cheesy and I didn't really think it was that funny... but... When I'm with you, how can I have a bad time?"

"Aww, Rich! That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Nina gushed, grabbing onto Rich's hand as they walked away from the theater. "I mean, the last compliment I remember getting was from Uncle Knit Knocks this morning when he said that my new brown headband was almost boring."

"Oh. That's why you took it off, then? I thought it looked nice."

"Well, I don't want anything of mine to be boring!" Nina exclaimed, throwing her hand into the air and pointing dramatically at the sky. "The only reason why my mother left the main-land was to get away from her boring family."

"Do you want some not-boring ice-cream, Nina?" Rich asked, pointing into the ice-cream shop.

"Yeah!" Nina skipped into the shop and leaned against the glass display, looking at all of the flavors that they had.

"Hi, Nina. Hi Rich. Working a little late, aren't you tonight?" Isaac the Ice-Cream man asked, leaning on the counter top, ice-cream scoop in hand as he waited for their orders.

"We finished work a few hours ago, Isaac." Nina informed him. "Rich took me to see that new romantic comedy that just came out."

"Oh. Okay. I see." He winked at them. "What can I get for you, then?"

"Strawberry!" "Mint chocolate chip!" Rich and Nina exclaimed at the same time. Isaac chuckled as he pulled out a cone and started to scoop out Nina's strawberry ice-cream.

"I should have known. There are some customers who never order the same thing twice, but you two seem to enjoy consistency. Which I think is a good thing in a relationship. Trust me on this, you two! I've been married for twenty years now." Isaac handed them their cones and they sat down in a booth by the front window and watched people walking by as they ate their cones.

"Oh no..." Rich sighed, sinking low in his seat. "Here comes Scott."

"Hey, Rich, Nina! I didn't expect to see you two here! Hi, Isaac the Ice-Cream Man!"

"Of all the dumb luck..." Nina sighed as Scott invited himself to join them with his Rocky Road ice-cream.

"So, guys. What's going on?" Scott asked, licking his ice-cream. Nina glared at him.

"Nina and I were just enjoying some ice-cream. Alone."

"Oh. I see. So it's a good thing that I showed up, huh? Now you're not alone anymore!" Nina glared harder at the dense pianist. Rich ignored his idiot friend and turned his attention back to Nina.

"I thought that Sarah was an idiot for ever wanting to be with Jake because he really doesn't have any money or will to support himself."

"Who cares? It's John Cusack." Nina exclaimed. "He's really cute!"

"What does being cute have to do with anything? It was completely obvious to me why Jake's wife left him- because he is lazy and would rather see his boats to a good home than sell one to someone who would rip it apart and mount it."

"Well, I-" Nina started, but Scott cut her off.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh! Rich and I just saw that new romantic comedy that just came out!" Nina explained. "I loved it, but obviously Rich did not."

"It wasn't funny!" Rich pointed out. "And for a supposed romantic 'comedy', one would assume that it would be at least a little funny!"

"Oh..." Scott licked up a drop of melting ice-cream off his hand and looked from Nina to Rich. He finally started to feel the awkward, third-wheel syndrome. "You know what, I think that I might just take the rest of his home for Freddy bear." Scott explained, getting up and leaving the shop. Nina sighed once he was out of sight.

"That was really awkward." Nina moaned. "Lets go before Smitty or Dave find us. Or worse... Uncle Knit Knocks!"

"Agreed." Rich exclaimed and they left the shop, heading in the opposite direction that Scott had gone in, just to avoid bumping into him again.

The two of them meandered back to Nina's cottage-house in a pretty thick silence.

"Um... so... How's Knit Knock's joke book coming along?"

"Oh, it's going very good! The Official Boring Company just simply loves all of Uncle Knit Knock's boring jokes, especially this one: What's square and deep and brown all over?"

"I don't know..." Rich thought about it for a moment. "What?"

"A cardboard box." Not even the filling-awkward-silences cricket chirped at the end of that bad joke. "Yeah." Nina sighed.

"Hey, Nina: What do you call a sleeping bull?"

"I don't know, Rich. What?"

"A bulldozer!" Rich laughed and Nina joined in.

"That's a good one, Rich. You should put that in the Mover's Joke Book."

"I should. Once we get around to starting it, though. We've just been so busy coming up with new ideas to help customers, helping customers, solving our own problems, solving the problems of you and Knit Knocks... Oh! And don't forget that we have to solve the problem of how to get even more customers!"

"Of course." Nina nodded. They walked in silence until they reached Nina's house. "Thanks for taking me out, even if you didn't have a great time."

"No, I did have a great time, Nina! Well, until Scott showed up... But after he left, I went right back to having a great time again!"

"I had a good time, too. Especially after Scott left! I was afraid that he was going to catch on, like Isaac did!"

"Well, Scott's Scott... but Isaac has been married for 20 years. He knows love, unlike Scott."

"Um, Rich?"

"Yeah, Nina?"

"Did you just-"

_ PLOP._

"AH!!! I'M SORRY!!"

"COLD-COLD-COLD-COLD!!"

***

"I'm sorry that I dropped my ice-cream on you, Rich. Your uniform should be washed soon, though, with the Super-Duper Washing Machine that Dave made for me!" Rich was sitting on her fuzzy, pink sofa, wearing his red undershirt, socks, shoes and blue boxers with red gears on them.

"It's okay, Nina. For the millionth time. It was just an accident." Rich reminded her as she went into the kitchen and came out with two cups of tea. She handed one to Rich as she sat down next to him.

"Still, it's really all my fault, Rich." Nina sighed as she sipped her tea.

"Accidents happen, Nina." Rich reassured her, wrapping his hands around the cup. "It wasn't exactly the world's worst date, either." He laughed nervously, and Nina started laughing a minute later.

"Why, what was your worse date?" Nina ventured after a minute of awkward laughter and another of awkward silence.

"Lets just say that it involved alot worse than getting ice-cream over my clothes. And without the luxury of being anywhere near a washing machine."

"Um..." Nina's nose wrinkled as she thought of what it might be. "Ew."

"Yeah." Rich agreed. He took a long drink of his tea and stared blankly into the brownish liquid. "I really like you, Nina!" Rich blurted out rather suddenly.

"I like you, too, Rich." Nina smiled at him.

"Un..." Rich muttered, his face going bright red. Nina sighed, leaning her head on him. Nina sighed deeply, closing her eyes. Rich's face became even more red and he stared straight ahead, trying not to move or do anything at all.

_ Bzzzzzz. _

"Oh! Your uniform must be finished washing! I'll go check on in to see if the ice-cream stain came out!" Nina exclaimed, putting her tea cup down on the coffee table and dashing to the laundry room. "Ummmmm... Yep! I'll just throw this into the dryer and it'll be good as new!" Rich heard Nina moving about in the laundry room for a few minutes before he heard the hum of Nina's dryer start and Nina came back out. She yawned as she sat back down on the sofa. "Mm, I'm tired. Today really wore me out."

"You should go to bed. I can get my uniform out of the dryer and lock up before I leave if you give me a key."

"No!" Nina protested. "That would be really rude of me to fall asleep when I have house guests!"

"Oh, come on, Nina. It's only me. We must have done this a thousand times before!"

"But, this isn't the same, Rich!" Nina protested.

"Yes it is!" Rich stood and effortlessly picked Nina up. "And I'm going to put you to bed because you are tired!" Rich carried Nina upstairs and laid her down on her red and pink bed.

"Rich..." Nina protested half-heartedly; she was getting really tired and her plush bed wasn't helping matters any.

"It's okay." Rich reassured her. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before he left the room. "I'll lock up before I leave. I promise, sweetie." He whispered before he closed her bedroom door, but she was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rich's and Nina's Secret: Continuation to Nina and Rich

Chapter Two

***

Nina awoke to the strong scent of coffee floating through the air. She got out of bed and realized that she had fallen asleep in her clothes from yesterday. She quickly pulled them off, put on her pajamas, pulled on her pink dressing gown and went downstairs to see who was making coffee.

"Rich..." She gasped in surprise, glad that she had thrown on her dressing gown. "What are you doing here?"

"I just stayed the night." Rich shrugged.

"What? Why? Where did you sleep?"

"On your sofa." Rich shrugged.

"What? That thing is twice as small as you are!"

"Yeah, but it's okay." Rich reassured her. He pulled out a coffee mug and poured her a cup of coffee. "Here. I made coffee." He offered her the mug.

"Thanks." Nina accepted the cup and sat down at her kitchen table. Rich had even brought in the paper. "..." Nina started at Rich over the top of her cup. He stared at the dripping coffee machine. It was a tense and awkward moment. "Um..." Nina started, trying to do anything to break the tense moment.

Rich looked to her and she looked down, blushing slightly.

_Why is it so hard to talk to him? It shouldn't be any different than talking to him in the Warehouse!_ She looked to Rich again. _But it is. It's very different having Rich in my house when I wake up. _

Nina was pulled from her musings when someone rang her doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Nina announced rather unnecessarily as she rose to answer the door.

"Hey, Nina." Smitty greeted from her front step. Dave waved from behind him and Scott. "Have you seen Rich? He wasn't... Rich?"

"Hey, guys." Rich appeared behind Nina.

"Why are you here, Rich?" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah. Did you forget that it's your weekend to host poker?" Dave questioned the drummer.

"I didn't forget, but that doesn't explain why you were at my house at seven when our game doesn't start until five."

"Um..."

"Hee-haw!" Scott screamed, pointing to Nina's decorative link lawn donkey. "I'm glad that you put that out, Nina!"

"Yeah. It's uh... a good addition to my garden!" Nina lied.

"Come on, Rich!" Scott screamed, dragging Rich off elsewhere.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later, then!" Nina waved as the Movers left, easily forgetting about why they had ended up collecting Rich at Nina's house in the first place.

Nina closed the door behind them and looked at her now empty house. She topped off her coffee and rooted around in her cupboards to find something to eat for breakfast.

***

"So, what's going on with you and Nina?" Smitty questioned as they walked back to Rich's house.

"Yeah! What about Isaac?" Scott exclaimed, leaning on Smitty's and Rich's shoulders as they walked.

"What about Isaac?" Smitty asked, turning to the long-haired man.

"What about him, Smitty?" Scott asked innocently.

"You brought him up, you dork!" Dave sighed; the other Movers hanging their heads.

"I did?"

"Oh, boy, Scott." Rich sighed, shrugging off Scott's arm as he dug in his pockets for his house keys. "Um... okay... I think that I might have accidentally dropped my keys at Nina's."

"Or at Isaac's!" Scott pointed out, a happy smile on his face.

"What? When were you at Isaac's, Rich?" Smitty questioned.

"Last night. With Nina." Rich admitted.

"And Scott!" Scott chimed in.

"What?" Dave protested. "Why weren't we invited?"

"To be perfectly fair, Scott wasn't invited either." Rich informed the other Movers.

"Oh. Okay." Smitty sighed, trying to figure things out. He pulled out his keys and grabbed Rich's spare house key. "Lets play some poker, then, since we're all here..."

***

"Hey."

"Hey, you." Rich opened the door to his house and waved Nina inside. "I haven't seen you since Saturday morning."

"Yeah." Nina sighed. "I've been busy."

"And we're probably going to be super busy for the rest of week. I hope that we'll get lots of customers!"

"Oh, I hope that you'll get lots of customers, too! I enjoy helping you solve their problems. I mean... when I can!"

"Yeah." Rich sighed. "Um... Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks." Nina sat down on Rich's sofa and he joined her.

"Um..."

"I don't think that the other Movers have figured it out yet. Scott was being his usual, stupid self... He said something about Isaac, and then when Smitty asked him about it two seconds later, he had forgotten that he'd said it!" Nina giggled.

"Yeah. That's Scott for you." Nina agreed. "I doubt that he'll ever change."

"Hey! Maybe he'll find a nice woman who'll straighten him out!" Rich exclaimed. "And maybe she'll walk into the Warehouse with a problem tomorrow morning!" They both laughed.

"Yeah right. What are the chances of that ever happening?" Nina giggled, whipping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Hey, Rich, do you have any-" Dave started, bursting into Rich's house. "Oh. Hi, Nina."

"Hey, Dave." Nina greeted the bassist.

"Rich, do you have any onions?"

"Um... What for?"

"Well... you know..."

"I think that I'll just go now..." Nina excused herself. "I'll see you two tomorrow! If Uncle Knit Knots doesn't need me for anything, that is!"

"Bye Nina!" The two Movers waved her off.

"Seriously, what do you need an onion for?" Rich asked his friend.

"YOU know!"

"No, I _don't_ know!"

***

"Okay... That was the worst case of dandruff that I've ever seen..." Nina giggled after the door had closed behind the Mover's latest customer.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that we could help Deedee find a new comb..." Dave sighed. The Movers and Nina sunk down onto the sofa and surrounding chairs.

"...For that tangled mess!" Scott finished, combing his own neat hair.

"Well, at least we helped yet another customer!" Rich exclaimed.

"Yes! And tomorrow..." Nina started, leaning towards Rich to try and get him to think of what they had briefly talked about the night before.

"We'll have another problem to solve!" Scott screamed, striking a dramatic pose.

"Yep!" Nina sighed, trying not to be disappointed.

"It's getting sorta late." Smitty sighed.

"Yeah. We spent a long time trying to find a new comb for DeeDee." Rich agreed.

"Yes, but it was worth it!... I suppose." Nina looked to Rich. "Can you walk me home again?"

"Again? When did you walk Nina home?" Dave questioned the drummer.

"He's been walking me home when we both have to work late." Nina explained. "I feel safer that way."

"Oh, Nina!" Smitty sighed. "You know you can always call us if you have to walk home late!"

"Yeah!" Scott and Dave agreed.

"We wouldn't want for you to feel unsafe." Dave added. "Come on. We can all walk you home tonight, Nina!"

"Okay!" Nina quickly agreed. The Movers stood up and began to get ready to leave for the night. "Just let me run over to Uncle Knit Knot's office and get my things and then we can go!" She stood to leave, caught Rich's eye and mouthed "Sorry." Rich shrugged and Nina dashed out of the Warehouse.

***

"Thanks for walking me home, guys. It really means alot to me!"

"No problem, Nina!" Smitty smiled at the female. "I guess that we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep! Have a nice night, guys!" Nina waved to them as she walked up the path to her front door, unlocked it and vanished inside.

She sighed, and walked up to her room to get ready for bed. Just as she was pulling off her shirt, someone rang her doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Nina questioned, pulling her shirt back on and heading back downstairs. "Rich?"

"Sorry about that. They're just looking out for your safety."

"It's okay. I was just sorta hoping to spend some time with _you_." Nina sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe we'll both have a less busy weekend, coming up." Rich sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, maybe." Nina shrugged.

"Tomorrow!" Rich exclaimed. "Tomorrow, that special female customer will walk into the Warehouse and sweep Scott off his feet!" Nina giggled.

"Shouldn't Scott be the one to sweep her off her feet, not the other way around?"

"Maybe." Rich shrugged. "But, maybe she'll be good for him... And for all of us." They sighed in unison. "Well, I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed Nina on the cheek.

"Yeah. Good night, Rich." Rich turned around and walked away and Nina shut the door behind him. Nina sighed, resting her fingers gently on her cheek where Rich had kissed her. "Rich..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In order for this to make sense, you have to have read my other story, "Maestro Disaster" first.

"Well... There's that problem, solved." Dave sighed, watching as the tow truck pulled away, taking Kitty's rental car with it.

"And there goes my hopes and dreams... Goodbye!" Kitty sniffled, waving at the truck. The driver, thinking that Kitty was waving at him, waved back before he turned around the corner and was gone. "I'll need a place to stay tonight. I'll call my manager in the morning to see about where I'm headed off to next."

"You can stay with Rich!" Smitty informed the female musician. "He's got a guest room!"

"Er... I really don't think that Rich's girlfriend would really appreciate that if a strange female stayed the night at his house..." Kitty admitted.

"...I don't have a girlfriend! Isn't Kitty being silly, Nina?" Rich protested, turning to ask the pink-clad girl's opinion.

"What? Rich? Girlfriend? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Nina laughed, sounding like she had gone completely mad. Scott, Kitty, Dave and Smitty stepped back from the suddenly insane girl.

"What are you laughing about?" Dave questioned the Hawaiian native. "It wasn't that funny."

"Okay. I guess that I could just go home with Scott, then." Kitty shrugged, holding onto Scott's arm. "It's very obvious to me now."

"What's obvious to you?" Smitty asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Never mind. If you haven't figured it out by now, you're obviously not going to figure it out now." Kitty sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Lets go." She pulled on Scott's arm.

"What about your luggage?" Scott asked, looking at the pile of Kitty's luggage in the Warehouse doorway.

"Forget it. I'll be gone tomorrow anyway, and so will my shit."

"Okay... Bye guys!"

"Bye Scott! Bye Kitty!" The Movers and Nina waved them goodbye as Kitty pulled Scott out of the Warehouse.

***

"Don't you think that Nina was acting strange today?" Dave questioned Smitty shortly after Rich and Nina had left.

"Well, it was a rather strange day. Rather stressful for all of us." Smitty sighed, sinking down onto the sofa. "But, Nina was busy working for Knit Knots all day today. We only saw her when we went to ask if either of them had a car to drive Kitty to the airport."

"So, the question is... what was up with Nina today after Kitty said that Rich had a girlfriend?"

"Well, come to think of it..." Smitty started, rubbing his chin. "We did find Rich at Nina's house the other morning and he avoided the questioned when we asked him about it."

"Hm... You're right. Do you think that Nina and Rich are..." The two Movers looked to each-other and burst into laughter.

"Yeah right!"

***

"I think that Kitty is onto us, Rich. She almost spilt the beans!"

"Don't worry, Nina. Kitty is going to leave in the morning and we'll probably never see her again!"

"You're right, Rich. I shouldn't worry so much about it." Nina sighed. Rich put his arm around Nina's shoulders and Nina leaned into his side as they walked. "Kitty obviously didn't know who was your girlfriend, and since the others haven't figured it out yet, I'd say that we're pretty safe!"

"Well, I also don't think that Kitty knew that the other Movers didn't know about me having a girlfriend. If they find out about this..."

"It's okay, Rich." Nina smiled up at him. "There's no reason to be mad at Kitty. She didn't know."

"Yeah. You're right." Rich sighed. "I guess whatever happens, happens. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good night."

***

"Okay, you have to tell me, Kitty!" Scott begged the girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Scott." She explained as she moved around the Think Tank, picking things up and putting them away.

"Come on! Please?" Scott followed her around like a kicked-puppy.

"What's going on, guys?" Smitty asked as he and Dave walked into the Idea Warehouse.

"Kitty won't tell me who Rich is dating! She says that she knows but she's withholding information from me! She's sooooo mean!"

"And you're suuuuuuuuuch a crybaby!" Kitty insisted. "Rich will tell you when he is ready!"

"Hey, guys." Rich and Nina walked into the Warehouse.

"Hey, Nina! Hi, Rich!" The Movers greeted them.

"Kitty, did your manager not reassign you?" Nina asked the other woman.

"No." Kitty pouted as she started sorting a rather large pile of mismatched socks.

"Please tell me, Kitty!" Scott exclaimed, getting down on his knees.

"Tell Scott what, Kitty?" Nina asked innocently.

"Oh! That you and Rich are- Oh shit!" Kitty exclaimed, clapping her hand over her mouth.

Everyone looked to Rich and Nina, who were standing with deer-in-the-headlights looks at the others.

"Uh-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Dave asked, his jaw practically hitting the floor. Scott just stood and blinked at the two of them.

"Congratulations, you two." Smitty broke the awkward tension flooding the room. "I was wondering when one of you was going to get up enough courage to ask out the other!"

"What?" Nina questioned.

"You mean to say that you knew all of this time?"

"Well..." Smitty started. "I knew that the tension between you two was very thick that we could have cut it with a knife... But... I didn't know that you had started going out." Nina and Rich looked to each other, blushed and looked quickly away. Smitty laughed. "Yeah. Sorta like that." Kitty chuckled.

"Aww. I think it's cute." Kitty exclaimed, picking up the pile of socks she had just sorted and threw them up into the air like confetti.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Rich grumbled.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Kitty asked, tilting her head innocently and smiling sweetly at the drummer.

"Why are you still here?!" Rich yelled, walking up to Kitty and shaking her slightly.

"Hey! Hands off!" Scott protested, ready to jump in and save Kitty. She brushed Rich off and motioned for Scott to back off.

"Jesus, I'm sorry, Rich. I didn't know that you were keeping your relationship with Nina a secret. It's all very junior high school, if you ask me. But then again, I was raised in a strange family and we're all very open and relaxed about relationships."

The group lapsed into an awkward silence and everyone stared at everyone else.

"You know what we need?! Ice cream sundaes! They always relieve the tension!" Kitty yelled, pointing into the air.

"Come on, guys!" Scott exclaimed, jumping to his feet and tugging Rich and Nina in the direction of the Ice Cream room.

"Ice cream does always make me feel better..." Dave commented as they trooped to the Ice Cream Room.

***

"So..." Kitty started, mixing the syrups on her sundae into a giant, grey mess. "How far have you two gone?"

"No." Scott protested. "That's none of your business, Kitty."

"Oh, shush. That's for Rich and Nina to decide." Kitty informed the long-haired mover before she looked to Nina and Rich. "So?"

"Well, we've only gone on one date so far." Nina explained, her face bright red. "It was on Friday."

"And then Rich spent the night?" Dave questioned. Rich nodded slowly. "Ah-ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up, you did not." Smitty reminded Dave. "We both thought that it was stupid."

"Ahh." Kitty sighed. "So that's the deal. Ah yes, I remember my first-"

"It's not like that at all, Kitty!" Nina protested, cutting off the other female. "I was sleeping in my bed and Rich slept on the couch."

"Sofa." Kitty commented absently.

"What?"

"You probably don't have a couch, you have a sofa."

"What's the difference?" Dave questioned.

"A sofa is symmetrical. A couch is asymmetrical. Like a lounger."

"Oh." The other Movers exclaimed, nodding their heads.

"Well, that solves the endless couch-sofa debate." Dave grumbled.

"Why? Did wittle Davie woose?" Kitty mocked him.

"Shut up!"

"Ah! I have an idea!" Kitty sang, jumping to her feet. "Rich, Nina! Come and help me out here!"

"Um... Okay..." Rich and Nina stood and came to stand by the end of the table.

"Er... Rich, you stand right here." Kitty moved the drummer to the position where she wanted him. "And Nina..." Nina was moved to standing before Rich. There was a very noticeable heigh difference between them. "Um, Rich, bend down a little... No, you idiot! Use your knees! Yes, just like that!"

Kitty climbed up onto the table, the Movers just managed to save their ice cream sundaes from being stepped over. Kitty physically tilted Rich's head a bit to the left and Nina's head to the right.

"Um... Kitty?" Rich questioned, looking up at Kitty.

"Don't move!" Kitty snapped, and then reset Rich's head. "Yes. Perfect."

"What are you doing?" Scott whispered.

"A little thing I like to call taking action!"

"Action for what?" Nina questioned, moving a bit. Kitty reset her head.

"This!" Kitty laughed, holding the backs of Rich's and Nina's head in her hands and then she literally smooshed their faces together.

"UMMMM...." Smitty and Dave cleared their throats loudly.

"I don't think that that's what it meant by 'smoosh their faces together', Kitty..." Scott tried to tell Kitty. Kitty chuckled and released Nina's and Rich's heads and jumped down from the table.

"Mm, you're all sticky, Rich." Nina commented, whipping her lips with the back of her hand.

"So are you." Rich laughed.

"Yeah! I rock!" Kitty screamed, doing a little victory dance over to where Scott was standing. She tugged on his coveralls until he came down and she kissed him on the lips. "Ew, you're sticky, too."


End file.
